The proliferation of trailers has not been without problems relating to safety and easy handling of the same, especially in regard to larger trailers and operation of the coupled vehicles at higher speeds. A principal hazard involves the tendency for a heavy trailer to fishtail and sway the towing vehicle, making the handling of the towing vehicle difficult except at slow speed. This difficulty is greatly minimized where fifth wheel assemblies are provided as in some trucks but in most instances the hitch is located at the rear of a pleasure car, well behind the rear ground contacting wheels. Several proposals involving hitches mounted on structure saddling the vehicles body or attached to the roof of the vehicle have been developed and some of these have been patented but there remains a need for a simpler, economical and safe hitch means for use with passenger vehicles, especially those vehicles having a trunk compartment.